


Kinky Love

by Serenity1



Series: Kinky Love Series [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Bumblebee has an idea that involves Sam and Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I got this idea when I was reading a Sherlock story and I also started it because I was beginning to like Ratchet/Bumblebee pairing. Who doesn't like Ratchet/Bumblebee? Hehe. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! This is going to be a 2-part story only.

Optimus was picking up Sam in his flat one day in Washington D.C to go to the Autobots meeting. He was surprised to see Optimus there and not Bumblebee.

"Where's Bee?" Sam asked as soon as he was inside.

Optimus huffed, "He overslept."

Sam perked up, "Really? That doesn't sound like Bee," he said.

"No it doesn't," Optimus agrees.

"What about the others? Couldn't they come and pick me up?" Sam asked.

"Everyone is either training or patrolling, except for Ratchet and Bee," Optimus said.

"And you sound like its a bad thing," Sam commented.

"No its not. I'm happy for them actually," Optimus said.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Bee confessed his feelings to Ratchet yesterday and hence that's why Bee couldn't pick you up," Optimus explained.

Sam's jaw dropped, he had no idea Bee felt that way about the medic! He'd known Bee the longest and he was his best friend and still! Sam even told Bee that he and Optimus were together the first time. Sam growls, "I'm gonna kill Bee for not telling me anything about this," he said as Optimus chuckles.

\----------

Once arriving at NEST HQ, they found Bee in his holoform near the entrance of the hangar. Sam got out off Optimus, Optimus droves off to park so he too can use his holoform.

"I am so sorry, Sam," Bee said.

"I'm just shocked that you and Ratchet are together," Sam said smiling as he watches Bee blush.

"Yes well, it was a spur of a moment thing," Bee mutters.

"Tell me what happened," Sam probed him.

Bee fidgeted, "I had a nightmare the other night and yesterday during my free time, I went to see if Ratchet was okay. I found him in the medic room with Optimus and I sort of momentarily forgot he was there when I confessed," Bee explained.

"Wait, why was Optimus in the medic room? He wasn't hurt, was he?" Sam asked.

Before Bee could reply, Optimus arrived and said: "I was there to inquire any reports on injuries," he explained.

Sam nodded, "I guess I can forgive you for not picking me up then," he said.

"I need to gather all the Autobots and you, Sam, for this meeting. See you two in the meeting room in fifteen minutes," Optimus said as he left to organize the meeting.

\---------

(Two days later...)

"When are you working again, Sam?" Bee asked as he and Bee were chatting inside Bee's quarters.

Sam looks at Bee's holoform (Bee's holoform was like Sam, he was in his mid-twenties, blonde hair, black eyes and white skin), "Ever since the Chicago incident, I am currently unemployed right now. Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, Ratchet and I were talking yesterday and we were wondering if you and Optimus would like to join us some time," Bee said.

"Bee, are you asking what I think your asking?" Sam asked blinking.

Bee fidgeted, "Well, it was mostly my idea and kink, we wanted to let someone watch while we have sex," he explained.

Sam frowns, "So can Optimus and I have sex while you two are going at it in the same room?" He asked.

Bumblebee perked up, he liked that idea more than watching. "It would be stimulating and fun," he said.

"I have to talk to Optimus about this, you know how he is in sharing. If he agrees, want to meet up tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee nodded, "Yea, lets meet up in my room around 9ish," he said and Sam agrees.

\---------

Later that night, Sam was in Optimus room as the two had been making out for awhile. But now he was lying on top of Optimus as Optimus strokes Sam's back. Optimus holoform is mid-thirties, black hair, white skin and blue eyes. He is extremely handsome. The age difference didn't matter to Sam.

"Optimus?" Sam asked slowly.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the idea for tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

"The thought sharing your nakedness to someone else besides me, bothers me," Optimus said unhappily.

"Optimus, if it makes you feel better, I'm not going to have sex with Bee or Ratchet. They just want us there in the same room as all four of us have sex in the respective room," Sam said.

Optimus huffed, "I would rather have you all by myself," he said possessively.

"Where's the fun in that? Don't you want to watch them going at it while you pound into me? Or hear the moans?" Sam asked as he licked his lips just thinking about it.

"You're horny and you like the idea," Optimus said.

"Guilty as charge, but please Optimus? Its just this once," Sam begs as he never begs.

"If it makes you happy then we can go to this idea of theirs," Optimus said.

Sam hugged Optimus, "You won't regret it!" He said.

"I certainly hope not, but right now, I want you to take of your clothes so that I can pound you ruthlessly on this mattress," Optimus purrs out as Sam happily obliged him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foursome in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the characters may be a bit OOC and forgive me for that. I'm sorry for any lack of grammar I have in this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter! Made me hot and arouse. Short chapter since I did say this was a short story and this is just barely 3 pages long on Microsoft Word.

When Optimus and Sam arrived in Bee's room the following night, they saw Ratchet and Bee already making out on the bed with their clothes already off. Ratchet broke off the kiss as he smiles at Sam's blushing face.

"We couldn't wait any longer so we started without you," Ratchet said.

"You two were taking long," Bee complained as he moans as Ratchet moves his hand to grip his hardening cock.

The noise that Bee was making was making Sam hard right there. "Lets join them, Sam," Optimus said as Sam weakly nodded and followed his lover on the bed.

Once on the bed, the two lovers began the process of taking their clothes off while Ratchet was speeding up his hand that was on Bee's cock that was making him moan uncontrollably.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to cum," Bee rasped out.

Ratchet smirked as he licked behind his earlobe making him shudder, "We still have all night baby," he said seductively.

In the other side of Sam and Optimus, both were now naked as they were making out heatedly as Optimus grabbed both their cocks and began to move his hand on them by going up and down.

Sam broke the kiss as he leans towards Optimus chest, "fuck yes, make me cum," Sam moans.

"Do you see that Bee? They're close," Ratchet mutters as he sped up and Bee screamed in orgasm as he cum all over Ratchet's hand. "Beautiful," he said as he licked his hand as he tasted Bee.

At that moment, they heard Sam yell "Optimus" as they heard a grunt coming from him as both of them had cum.

"Let me ride you, Optimus," Sam said still breathing heavily.

"Rest for a few minutes," Optimus commanded as Sam obeys.

"Ratchet?" Bee asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Let me thrust into you, please," Bee said as Ratchet's cock made a twitch at that comment.

"Of course baby, just rest," Ratchet said as he kissed Bee.

The two couples waited for a few minutes before they got into position. Sam just loves riding on Optimus cock as both of them moans as the said cock went into the tight heated hole of Sam. Optimus cock was 9-inches and thick, he loves it.

Optimus was laying on his back on the bed, hands on Sam's hips as Optimus was watching Sam go up and down as he pants and plays with his nipples making Sam moan.

Beside them, Ratchet was in doggy style mode as Bee pounds into him hard as the erotic noises coming from Sam was making him crazy. "Oh fuck, baby, please! Pound me, slap my ass, anything!" Ratchet was horny as hell as Bee happily obliges him with the slapping making him moan.

"Oh fuck, Optimus..." Sam moans out as the noises beside them was making Optimus horny as he began to thrust up each time Sam comes down on him. Optimus grabs Sam's cock making Sam squeal and moan. He began to move his hand up and down the length at the same time he thrusts into Sam as he comes down on him. There was silence within the room except only for the erotic noises coming from the two couples.

Then suddenly there was a yell and a grunt coming from the two couples. Both couples had cum at the same time as Sam and Bee got out from their position and kissed one another.

Ratchet's and Optimus eyes widened at the display. Instead of getting mad, both were very turned on. They went towards the center of the bed and waited for Sam and Bee to follow. It didn't take long as they instructed them to go into doggy style mode but facing one another.

Optimus and Ratchet thrusted into them without any preparation making both scream. Soon however, they were moaning uncontrollably as Ratchet and Optimus pounds into them roughly. Out off their corner of their eye, they watch as Ratchet and Optimus kiss another as Sam and Bee did the same. It was going to be a long night.

\--------

The next morning, Bee woke up to the sound of moaning as he looks over his shoulder and saw Optimus down below as he sucks on Sam's cock who was wide awake and moaning wantonly.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Ratchet's voice whispered making Bee jumped.

Bee felt Ratchet's erection pressing behind him as he knew he was going to be fucking soon.

"By the way, Ratchet..." Sam's voice said as Ratchet looks at him. Optimus didn't stopped sucking as Sam was trying not to moan while he spoke. "Awesome holoform," he said with a smile before Sam gave a yell and had cum inside Optimus mouth.

Ratchet's holoform was muscular build, black hair and eyes with a tattoo of the Autobot symbol on his arm. He was mid-40's, and if he was wearing clothes, he would be wearing a lab coat. Ratchet smiles as he was pleased by Sam's comment.

"Thank you, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? Was it kinky enough?

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it so far? I hope this story doesn't get banned or anything for the next chapter on here...


End file.
